A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a flat panel display device and has many advantages, such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation and low production cost, etc. The TFT-LCD has been more and more used in high-performance display area.
When the TFT-LCD displays an image, gate lines are first scanned row by row to progressively select each row of the gate lines, and then voltage data is outputted to each sub-pixel through data line to finally realize display of the image. In general, when displaying an image frame, the frequency at which the gate lines are scanned is 60 Hz. To reduce the display power consumption, for example, when displaying a static image, the scanning frequency can be reduced.
Further, to avoid aging of the liquid crystal, polarity of the pixel voltage Vp supplied to the pixel electrode needs to be reversed even when displaying the static image at low frequency drive. Referring to FIG. 1a, the supplied pixel voltage at a first image frame (Frame 1) is (+m), the supplied pixel voltage at a second image frame (Frame 2) is (−m), and the above reversal process can be repeated during the driving process.
However, when the gate lines are scanned at a low frequency, the charge retention rate of the sub-pixel is lowered due to the decrease in the refresh rate of the display panel and the existence of leakage current in the TFT in the sub-pixel. Therefore, when the first image frame (Frame 1) ends, the absolute value of the voltage Vp charged to the sub-pixel is m′, where m′<m, while when the second image frame (Frame 2) starts, the absolute value of the voltage Vp charged to the sub-pixel is still m. Thus, the voltage differences between the common voltage Vcom and the voltage charged to the sub-pixel before and after the polarity reversal in the adjacent two image frames are not equal. Therefore, referring to FIG. 1b, because the light passing through the liquid crystal molecules before and after the voltage reversal is different in a B region, the display luminance Lp in the B region significantly changes, causing the appearance of flicker on the display image and reducing the display effect.
The disclosed display device and driving method are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.